Live for the moment
by Valir
Summary: OS sur XJapan. hide et Taiji s'offrent une petite virée après un concert. Pas vraiment un slash, plutôt du shonen ai.


**Live for the moment**

Taiji était en train de se dire que la vie de rockeur était vraiment la meilleure qui soit.

_Avoir sa passion comme gagne-pain, un public déchaîné à tes pieds et des centaines de filles prêtes à tout pour se retrouver sous tes doigts à la place de ta basse…_

A brûler sa jeunesse comme il le faisait entre virées dangereuses à moto et squattage de pubs à longueur de nuit, il ne risquait pas de se faire de vieux os mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Mesure et raison rimaient avec ennui pour lui et mieux valait bouffer la vie de toutes les façons possibles et crever à trente ans plutôt que de vivre à mi-temps avec pour seule récompense les rides, le handicap et les remords.

Le concert qui venait de prendre fin l'avait mis dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'il piétinait sur place dans la loge où tout le groupe s'était retiré. Yoshiki, effondré sur une chaise en plastique, était à demi-nu, en sueur et le corps épuisé par presque trois heures de jeu. Son rimmel avait coulé et dessinait des ombres irrégulières sous ses yeux clos. Taiji pensa en l'observant qu'il ressemblait à une femme qui se remettait à peine d'un orgasme particulièrement puissant. Evidemment, il n'était pas assez inconscient pour le dire tout haut sinon, aussi fatigué que Yoshiki puisse être, sa vengeance risquait de faire très, très mal !

Toshi se débattait avec sa crête qui, dans l'enthousiasme du concert, avait fini par s'affaisser en un tas de mèches blondes en forme de saule pleureur. Pata lui, était déjà en grande conversation muette avec son ami Jack Daniels. Quant à hide, il avait fini de se changer mais quelqu'un d'extérieur au groupe n'aurait pas remarqué la différence tellement ses vêtements « civils » semblaient aussi peu orthodoxes que ses tenues de scènes.

De ses quatre camarades, hide était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Taiji. Leur art de vivre à eux, c'était le jusqu'au-boutisme même s'il cela signifiait commettre les pires bêtises. hide, dont les cheveux écarlates retombaient souplement sur ses reins, s'était débarrassé de la couche de blanc qui pâlissait son visage et s'était refait un autre maquillage plus discret mais qui appuyait la finesse des ses traits et soulignait le contour de ses yeux de figurine. Il avait gardé aussi un petit brillant bleu collé sur son front. Taiji s'approcha de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules en regardant leurs deux reflets dans le miroir d'en face. Quelle association ! Un cow-boy métissé motard avec une espèce de rasta hindou ! _Une belle paire de candidats pour l'asile ne ?_

Comme d'habitude, hide ne lui rendit pas son geste ni ne lui sourit. Le visage étrangement sérieux, il fit une grimace au reflet de Taiji que le bassiste avait appris depuis longtemps à interpréter comme un signe amical. C'était comme ça avec hide, il avait son propre mode d'emploi et c'était bien pour cela que Taiji l'adorait. Il fit un sourire canaille à hide et dit en accentuant exprès le léger zézaiement qu'il avait toujours eu :

- hide-chaaaaan !! Je ne te sens pas fatigué toi non plus alors ça te dit une petite virée ?

hide mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fit une petite moue alors que ses yeux souriaient. Il ne répondit que par un seul mot :

- D'accord.

Taiji lui avait fait cette proposition à voix basse pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Certes, étant donné la beuverie qu'il planifiait, il aurait aussi pu inviter Pata car le guitariste était de loin le plus grand soiffard du groupe. Mais il ne savait pas quelle soirée riche en rebondissements ils allaient vivre et Pata, même ivre mort, ne se lâchait jamais et devenait même parfois plus triste et plus rêveur encore. Taiji craignait qu'une soirée avec deux zigotos ne soit pas drôle à suivre pour lui. Quant à Yoshiki, il évitait de faire la noce entre deux concerts et Toshi n'était tout simplement pas un grand buveur. De plus, même s'il les adorait tous, Taiji avait envie de passer un bon moment rien qu'avec son meilleur ami. Son éternel chapeau vissé sur la tête, il agrippa joyeusement hide par le bras et lança aux trois autres :

- Sayonara minna ! A demain !

- La gueule de bois ne sera pas une excuse pour arriver en retard aux balances ! prévint Yoshiki qui s'apprêtait à partir à la douche.

- Quelle gueule de bois ? fit Taiji d'un air faussement innocent. On va seulement boire du thé chez moi et dormir bien gentiment !

Yoshiki fronça le nez en souriant pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Les deux compères se retrouvèrent dehors dans la ville qui s'animaient pour la nuit. Pour simplifier les choses, ils montèrent ensemble sur la Harley de Taiji. Cette moto avait été l'une des choses que le bassiste avait le plus désirée. Depuis qu'il l'avait, il ne cessait de la bichonner en lui murmurant parfois le même genre de mots doux qu'à une femme. L'engin était vraiment tape-à-l'œil, énorme avec des jantes reluisantes grâce aux bons soins de son propriétaire. Le moteur « chantait » bien d'un ronron profond et régulier reconnaissable de loin. Pendant le trajet, Taiji s'amusa à le faire vrombir à chaque fois qu'il croisait un autre motard. C'était puéril mais rigolo même s'il s'était déjà attiré des ennuis un jour qu'il l'avait fait devant un gros biker un peu trop susceptible qui l'avait pris en chasse. Il s'en était tiré avec une chute qui par miracle ne lui avait laissé que de vilaines éraflures aux bras et aux jambes. L'autre avait disparu pensant qu'il avait son compte.

Prés de son oreille, Taiji entendit parfois le rire discret de hide et, à en juger par les mines outrées des passants, il devina que son ami était en train de leur distribuer quelques grimaces de son cru.

- Mais t'es insortable toi ! dit-il avec un rire en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- T'as rien à dire ! Et regarde ta route !

hide faisait bien de l'avertir car Taiji évita de justesse de renverser une brave petite vieille qui se mit à vociférer une rengaine éternelle sur les jeunes d'aujourd'hui qui ne respectaient plus rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils descendirent au Neko, un bar discothèque où ils s'étaient rendu une bonne centaine de fois pour boire et au passage draguer les très jolies serveuses qui portaient des oreilles de chat sur la tête (ça à l'air d'être un fantasme courant au Japon…) La façon joviale dont le barman les salua quand ils vinrent s'installer au bar montrait bien qu'ils étaient des habitués. Comme toujours, ils commandèrent deux bières et comme toujours, ils commencèrent à boire sans mot dire. C'était souvent comme ça. Les autres avaient tendance à s'imaginer que Taiji et hide passaient des heures à bavasser, mais en réalité, aucun des deux n'était vraiment bavard. Pourtant, le silence n'instaurait pas la moindre gêne entre eux. C'était naturel, la présence de l'autre suffisait. Si la soirée partait en rires et en blagues de potaches, ce n'était jamais avant le troisième ou le quatrième verre !

Taiji, tout en sirotant sa bière, jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. Dans l'atmosphère enfumée se mouvaient des dizaines de corps pressés les uns contre les autres, au rythme d'une musique qui bourdonnait de deux énormes enceintes. Les serveuses en justaucorps et oreilles de chat sillonnaient la salle en aguichant les buveurs affalés sur des poufs autour de la piste de danse. Taiji les connaissait bien pour les avoir eues une à une dans divers recoins sombres de la boîte. L'une d'entre elles, Miko vint se prendre à son cou avec un grand sourire :

- Taiji-kun ! hide-kun ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir là !

Taiji lui offrit son sourire le plus canaille en passant la main sur la nuque de la fille :

- Ma Miko ! Toujours aussi mignonne ! Dis-moi c'est nouveau ça !

Il posa le doigt sur un tatouage tribal qu'elle portait à la naissance des seins. La fille rougit en minaudant :

- Oui, j'ai eu envie de m'en faire un quand j'ai vu les tiens !

- Ah oui ? Appelle-moi la prochaine fois, je t'en dessinerai un moi-même !

- C'est vrai ? s'écria la fille apparemment ravie.

- Absolument ! Ici ce serait joli….et Taiji passa sans vergogne la main dans le bas du dos de Miko, pas assez bas pour être franchement indécent mais suffisamment pour la faire rougir davantage.

Là-dessus, deux autres filles qui apparemment devaient avoir entendu les dernières phrases se mêlèrent à la conversation en frétillant :

- Taiji-kun, montrez-nous encore vos tatouages ! Vous en avez d'autres ?

Taiji se retint de rire : ces filles adoraient les dessins qu'il avait sur le corps. Doté d'un bon coup de crayon, il faisait lui-même ses modèles et il devait bien reconnaître que ce genre de choses marchait bien avec les nanas.

- Mais oui, j'en ai un nouveau sur le bras !

Il retira son blouson- ce qui fit pousser des exclamations ravies aux filles- et exposa ses bras nus, déjà abondamment recouverts de tatouages. Celui qu'il leur montra était un dragon qui se déployait sur son avant-bras droit.

- Oooooh Taiji-kun, il est beau !

- Ouais je sais ! répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire plein de dents. Mais au fait, hide en a un aussi maintenant ! Hé hide ! – il donna une grande tape dans le dos de son ami- allez montre-leur un peu !

L'intéressé avait plongé une paille dans sa bière et la mordillait tout en regardant le cirque de Taiji avec les filles. Quand Taiji lui demanda pour le tatouage, il prit tout de suite un air réticent.

- Ouais non pas ce soir…

- Oh pourquoi ? demanda Miko déçue. Est-ce qu'il se trouve à un endroit…délicat ? ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Non, il est sur son épaule, répondit Taiji.

- Où est le problème alors ? couinèrent les filles. S'il te plaît hide-kun !!

Taiji savait bien quel était le problème : hide détestait montrer son corps même s'il ne s'agissait que de ses bras. C'était pour cela qu'il portait toujours des vêtements entièrement couvrant. Personne n'en savait la raison et aucun des ses amis ne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir vu nu. Quand il s'agissait de se changer avant et après les concerts, hide s'arrangeait toujours pour le faire ailleurs que dans les vestiaires collectifs. Cette extrême pudeur de hide était un vrai mystère que ses camarades de X avaient tenté pendant un moment de résoudre. Mais quand ils avaient vus que vraiment le sujet était sensible pour hide, par amitié pour lui, ils avaient décidés de le laisser tranquille avec son secret. Taiji regretta vite d'avoir fait cette stupide proposition. hide portait une tunique rouge qui se boutonnait sur le devant. Montrer son tatouage équivalait à dénuder ses épaules en ouvrant les premiers boutons. Cela n'avait rien de méchant mais Taiji savait que hide serait terriblement gêné de le faire. Alors il vola à son secours par un mensonge :

- Non, il a raison les filles parce que son tatouage est frais et sa peau est encore rouge à cet endroit. Attendez que ce soit mieux.

Les filles n'insistèrent pas et enchaînèrent immédiatement sur un autre sujet. Sans les écouter, hide regarda Taiji et le bassiste put lire clairement un « merci » silencieux dans les yeux brillants de son ami. Ce simple regard le toucha tellement les yeux de hide pouvaient être éloquents. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse puis fit semblant de s'intéresser à Miko et aux dernières nouvelles sur sa vie.

Un peu plus tard, la fête redoubla et la plupart des gens se levèrent pour aller danser. hide, légèrement éméché, se laissa entraîner par les filles sur la piste. Taiji, qui n'aimait pas danser, réussit à rester vissé sur son tabouret et observa son ami avec intérêt. D'aucun aurait trouvé que hide était ridicule et, dans un sens, il l'était. Il offrait déjà un spectacle étrange à lui tout seul, mais au milieu de ces filles déguisées en chats, on était carrément dans une autre dimension ! hide dansait un enfant, maladroitement, avec ses mains qui s'agitaient en l'air en dépassant à peine des manches larges de sa tunique. Et pourtant, en le regardant, Taiji n'était pas tenté de se moquer de lui car malgré tout, hide dégageait un charme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Maladroit comme un enfant, il en avait aussi la grâce attendrissante avec son visage légèrement boudeur où venait parfois luire un sourire qui lui creusait des fossettes et allumait ses yeux expressifs. Non, il n'était pas beau comme peut l'être une star de cinéma américain, pas beau comme Yoshiki devant qui se pâmaient des milliers de filles. La beauté de hide, c'était son originalité même. Il ressemblait plus à un elfe sorti d'un monde surnaturel qu'à un humain. Son pendentif sautillait sur sa tunique comme une petite flamme d'argent. Les filles autour de lui l'effleuraient, lui touchaient les bras et les cheveux mais lui ne les touchait jamais et se laissait faire au milieu d'elles comme si son esprit était parti ailleurs et que tout lui était égal. Taiji ne le lâcha plus des yeux, le cerveau douillettement anesthésié par l'ivresse et le beat entêtant de la musique. Pris de somnolence, il serait resté là toute la nuit si hide ne l'avait pas soudain agrippé par le bras en disant :

- Viens, on se tire ailleurs.

Taiji jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : trois heures du matin.

_Ah ouais quand même… j'ai pas vu le temps passer._

hide l'entraîna dehors.

- Mais on va où ? demanda Taiji dont la tête tournait un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool. On rentre ?

hide lui lâcha le bras et se tourna vers lui d'un air hésitant :

- Non j'ai pas envie. Allons n'importe où mais j'aimerais rester dehors.

Taiji étira longuement ses muscles ankylosés par deux heures de station assise et répondit en bâillant :

- Je te suis hide-chan mais c'est toi qui conduis. Moi, je me sens pas…

- J'ai carte blanche et les clefs de ta Harley ?! fit hide en haussant un sourcil léger.

Taiji lui fit un sourire plein de dents :

- Je suis dans un jour de bonté !

Il fouilla dans les poches de son blouson et lui tendit les clefs de la moto :

- Ca va t'es en état ?

- T'as pas envie de mourir avec moi ? ironisa hide en s'emparant du trousseau.

- Ben une autre fois si tu veux chéri ! ria Taiji. Mais là je me sens trop bien pour mourir…

- Bon, je ferai attention alors !

hide s'installa sur la moto et Taiji s'assit derrière lui. Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand-monde dehors parce que la façon de conduire de hide était pour le moins sportive ! Taiji fut surpris de le voir prendre le périphérique. Ils roulaient si vite qu'il dut serrer son précieux chapeau de cow-boy contre lui pour éviter de le perdre.

- Mais on va où là ? cria-t-il contre le vent qui lui rentrait les yeux dans les orbites.

- Au parc Kamino ! répondit hide.

- Mais y'a rien à foutre là-bas !

- Moi j'aime bien, c'est tranquille !

Comme ce n'était pas très pratique d'argumenter dans cette situation, Taiji préféra laisser hide faire comme il voulait. Ils aviseraient bien une fois arrivés sur place.

Il trouvait ça bête mais il aimait bien le contact du corps de hide. La tunique qu'il portait était douce et la taille de son ami était si mince entre ses bras…hide avait souvent l'air plus robuste que lui avec ses vêtements amples mais en réalité, il était aussi svelte que lui. Ca se sentait dés qu'on le touchait ce qui était rare car hide n'était pas du genre câlin.

Taiji n'avait pas mangé et n'avait fait que boire. Résultat : l'ivresse devint vite tellement pesante qu'il commença à somnoler, bercé par le balancement de la moto. C'est pourquoi il faillit glisser de la moto lorsque, un temps indéterminé plus tard, hide s'arrêta et voulut descendre de l'engin. Par reflexe, Taiji s'accrocha à lui pour éviter de tomber en arrière.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna hide.

- Quoi? grogna Taiji en se reconnectant à la réalité aussi vite que le permit son esprit embrumé.

- Tu t'es endormi ?!

La voix de hide trahissait une certaine moquerie.

- Tu vieillis mon pauvre Taiji !

- Oh ça va…grogna ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- On va se mettre sur la pelouse et prendre l'air !

- Hein ?

Taiji n'en voyait pas du tout l'intérêt mais si son ami n'avait pas d'idées bizarres, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien !

Le parc était évidemment désert. Planté d'arbres épais, au printemps, il faisait la joie de tout le monde quand ses cerisiers se couvraient de fleurs. Ce n'était pas la saison mais tant pis, l'air fleurait bon l'herbe humide.

Ils avancèrent sous les arbres, éclairés par quelques rares lampadaires. Dans une place à découvert et sablée, il y avait des jeux pour enfants : un toboggan, deux balançoires, un tourniquet et un bac à sable. Taiji aperçut un étrange sourire sur le visage de hide avant que celui-ci ne trottine vers la balançoire pour s'y asseoir. Elle était beaucoup trop basse pour lui mais cela ne l'empêcha de se balancer avec toujours ce même sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Taiji, étouffa un bâillement et s'appuya contre l'une des barres métalliques de la balançoire :

- Tu retombes en enfance hide ? Tu veux que je te pousse ?

- Tu sais où on est ? demande hide comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Dans un parc désert, à…- il consulta sa montre- trois heures et demi du mat'. Je suis bourré et je regarde mon pote, pas franchement net non plus, en train de jouer sur une balançoire quatre fois trop petite pour lui.

- Nous sommes là où Toshi et Yoshiki se sont rencontrés, déclara hide sans cesser de se balancer. Ses pieds raclaient doucement sur le sable à chaque allées et venues.

- Tu rigoles ?! s'écria Taiji en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Non, c'est vrai…

hide renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux levés vers le ciel et tira sur les cordes pour aller plus haut.

- Je le sais parce que Yoshiki m'a raconté cent fois comment ça s'est passé.

- Ah mais c'est vrai qu'on est à Chiba ! s'écria Taiji. C'est ici qu'ils sont nés !

- Oui. Un jour, la mère de Yoshiki l'a amené ici pour jouer. Il dit qu'il y avait une cage à écureuils mais qu'elle a été retirée parce que des enfants se sont blessés en grimpant sur ce truc en barreaux métalliques.

- Ouais…et puis ça fait vingt ans maintenant ! commenta Taiji. Aucun des jeux qui sont ici n'étaient là à leur époque.

hide approuva par un signe de tête et continua :

- Yoshiki aimait bien grimper sur la cage à écureuils. Juste pour le plaisir d'arriver tout en haut et de se sentir très courageux ! – C'est lui qui le présente comme ça ! ajouta-t-il en entendant Taiji rire.

- Ouais j'avais compris ! Le petit Yoshiki présentait déjà du goût pour l'esbroufe !

- On dirait… et ce jour-là et bien, il y avait Toshi qui essayait aussi de grimper mais qui avait un peur d'arriver tout en haut. A un moment, il s'est contenté de rester assis à mi-parcours tandis que Yoshiki faisait le singe sur le dernier niveau.

- Mais attends…l'interrompit Taiji. Yoshiki avait cinq ans à l'époque et il se souvient de tous ces détails ?!

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. C'est vrai que des gosses, il a dû en rencontrer beaucoup dans ce parc et ailleurs. Pourtant, il dit qu'il garde très peu de souvenirs de cette époque et que celui-ci est de loin le plus net. Comme s'il avait senti que ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas allait marquer sa vie plus qu'aucun autre.

- Toshi s'en souvient lui ?

- Pas aussi bien que Yoshiki. C'est flou. Ses premiers souvenirs avec lui remontent à un peu plus tard quand ils sont à l'école.

Taiji sourit :

- Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là pour que naisse cette belle amitié ?

- En fait, rien d'extraordinaire figures-toi. Yoshiki a juste demandé à Toshi pourquoi il ne montait pas plus haut. Et il l'a fait grimper jusqu'à lui. Puis ils ont continué à jouer ensemble. Tu sais comment sont les enfants, il suffit d'un rien pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Leur chance a été de se retrouver ensuite à la rentrée dans la même école primaire. Ca leur a permis de bien consolider le lien qui s'était créé ici.

- Eh ben…soupira Taiji qui vit tout d'un coup l'endroit d'un autre œil. C'est là que tout a commencé pour eux alors. Pour nous aussi dans un sens. S'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés, il n'y aurait jamais eu X, on n'en serait pas là et on ne se connaîtrait peut-être pas.

- Non, c'est sûr. C'est dingue les conséquences qu'un détail peut avoir sur l'avenir. Si Yoshiki n'était pas venu ce jour-là, si Toshi était allé jouer ailleurs…s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé…rien ne serait pareil pour nous aujourd'hui.

hide continua de se balancer pendant quelques secondes puis il sauta brusquement sur ses pieds.

- Bon allez ! Il est trop tard pour les réflexions existentielles à la con !

hide s'éloigna en direction de la pelouse et s'y allongea de tout son long, les bras croisés derrière la tête. En dépit de ses railleries quand hide s'était assis sur la balançoire, Taiji ne résista pas à l'envie d'essayer le toboggan. Malheureusement :

- Mais ça glisse pas une merde ce truc !

hide tourna la tête sur le côté et éclata d'un rire clair en voyant Taiji, assis en haut du toboggan et coincé là parce que le jeu, usé par des centaines de fonds de culottes, ne glissait plus. Pouffant de rire, le bassiste en fut réduit à ramper sur les fesses pour descendre.

- La honte ! Manquerait plus qu'un fan ou qu'un journaliste me voit comme ça !

- Ce serait drôle une séance photo dans un parc à jeux non ? plaisanta hide pendant que Taiji venait s'allonger à côté de lui dans le gazon frais.

- Ouais, Yoshiki jouera à la marelle !

- Ou à la corde à sauter !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Taiji s'étira un bon coup puis fixa paresseusement les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien ! La soirée avait été beaucoup moins folle qu'il ne s'y était attendu mais c'était quand même super d'être là, avec son meilleur pote, à profiter de la nuit. Son corps était totalement détendu sous l'effet d'une douillette somnolence. Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté pour voir ce que faisait hide. Le guitariste avait toujours les bras croisés derrière la tête mais avait les yeux fermés et le visage paisible. Son profil délicat se détachait sur l'obscurité du ciel et ses lèvres ourlées pointaient vers les étoiles comme si elles attendaient un baiser.

_Trop beau…._

Souriant, Taiji l'observa longuement comme on regarde quelque chose qui apaise. Il retrouva encore une fois la douce euphorie qu'il l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience d'avoir une vie merveilleuse. L'alcool aidait bien à cela aussi ! Et il fut sûrement responsable de l'idée saugrenue qui lui traversa l'esprit :

- hide, je peux t'embrasser ?

L'intéressé ouvrit un œil et marmonna :

- Ca te prend comme une envie de pisser ?

- Ben oui…répondit Taiji, tourné sur le flanc, avec un grand sourire. Comme toutes ces expériences idiotes qu'on s'est amusés à faire juste pour voir ce que ça fait. T'as déjà embrassé un mec toi ?

- Nan.

- C'est un truc à essayer ça non ? Et puis c'est entre nous, on s'en fout !

- Hmmmm… de toute façon, on n'est plus à une connerie près, fit hide avec désinvolture en refermant son oeil. Embrasse-moi si ça te chante mais démerde-toi, moi j'ai trop la flemme de bouger. Et je t'interdis de me tripoter !

- Je n'oserais pas voyons ! répondit Taiji en se rapprochant.

Les avant-bras appuyés dans l'herbe de chaque côté de hide, il regarda sa bouche murmurer un « tu parles ! » qui le fit sourire. Oh oui, c'était tentant comme expérience ces jolies lèvres rouges… Il se pencha et les prit doucement entre les siennes.

_Du gloss à la cerise…_

Comme elles étaient douces et chaudes…du bout de la langue, Taiji s'offrit le luxe de parcourir le contour de ce fruit vivant avant de se glisser lentement à l'intérieur pour mieux en apprécier la saveur. hide se laissa faire mais répondit aussi caressant la langue de Taiji avec la sienne. Taiji sentit son souffle se mêler au sien et le remplir d'une bienfaisante chaleur. Leurs bouches, en s'épousant, émettaient de touts petits bruits mouillés. C'était doux, tendre, il ne s'en lassait pas.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est bon…_

Forcé de respirer, Taiji quitta à regret les lèvres de hide et passa la langue sur les siennes où subsistait encore un léger goût de cerise.

- Tu sais que t'embrasse bien ?

Fidèle à lui-même, hide ouvrit brièvement les yeux et répondit aussi calmement que si Taiji lui avait dit qu'il pleuvait :

- Je sais. J'espère que t'en a bien profité parce que ça je le réserve aux filles !

- Oh c'était une faveur alors ! Je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur crois-moi ! ironisa Taiji.

_Et ça vaut cher un baiser comme ça ! _

Un peu étourdi, il se recoucha sur le flanc et avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, il s'endormit comme une masse.

hide ne s'en aperçut que quand il entendit un léger ronflement. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui dormait comme un bienheureux. hide sourit et replaça le chapeau de cow boy qui menaçait de tomber sur le nez du bassiste. Il aurait été dommage de le réveiller d'un si bon sommeil ! Tant pis, ce n'était pas grave. Ils allaient rester un peu là, personne ne viendrait les gêner. hide le réveillerait quand le moment serait venu de partir. Il se replongea dans la contemplation des étoiles en chantonnant tout bas pour lui-même.


End file.
